Arbitrations
Arbitrations là những nhiệm vụ thuộc thể loại alert, là mức độ khó của những nhiệm vụ Vô tận (Endless Misions) với một vài thay đổi. Thể loại nhiệm vụ này được ra mắt cùng bản cập nhật . Để tham gia nhiệm vụ, người chơi trước tiên phải hoàn thành tất cả các nhiệm vụ trên Star Chart, bao gồm cả các nhiệm vụ Dark Sectors, Void và Derelict. Riêng hai nhiệm vụ ám sát Mutalist Alad V và Jordas Golem thì không nhất thiết phải hoàn thành. Người chơi có thể nói chuyện với NPC "Arbitrations Vendor" trong căn phòng của Arbiters of Hexis ở bất kì Relay nào để có một danh sách hoàn chỉnh những nhiệm vụ chưa hopanf thành. Cơ chế Luôn luôn chỉ có duy nhất MỘT nhiệm vụ Arbitration hiện hữu trên hệ thống Star Chart. Nhiệm vụ được thay đổi mỗi giờ. *Nhiệm vụ Arbitration luôn thuộc chế độ Vô tận (Endles) (Survival, Interception, Defense, Excavation, Defection, hoặc Infested Salvage). Quân địch thường bắt đầu ở Lv.60-80 và cứ thế tăng lên. *'Người chơi không thể tự hồi sinh hay hồi sinh người khác. Khi một người chơi mất hết máu (HP), không hề có giai đoạn Bleedout, người chơi lập tức bị xem là đã chết.' **Sacrifce sẽ không hoạt động trong các nhiệm vụ Arbitration. **Tuy nhiên, nội tại của Nidus, Saviour Decoy của Loki, Phoenix Renewal của Oberon và Defy của Wukong vẫn hoạt động như thường. **Nội tại "Sarcophagus" của Inaros sẽ KHÔNG kích hoạt khi người chơi mất hết máu. *Phần thưởng được chia theo phiên (rotation) ABCC... Sau hai phiên đầu tiên là A và B, nhiệm vụ Arbitration sẽ tiếp tục cho phần thưởng phiên C cho đến khi nhiệm vụ kết thúc. **Tần suất phần thưởng sẽ bằng một nửa so với số lượng phần thưởng ở các nhiệm vụ bình thường (ví dụ như nhiệm vụ Survival sẽ cho phần thưởng mỗi 10 phút thay vì 5 phút như bình thường, nhiệm vụ Defense sẽ cho phần thưởng mỗi 10 đợt wave thay vì 5 đợt wave). *Khi người chơi thất bại trong nhiệm vụ, họ vẫn sẽ được nhận phần thưởng theo phiên tính tới thời điểm trước khi chết, nhưng sẽ không nhận được tiền (credit) hay tài nguyên (resource) rơi ra từ địch trong nhiệm vụ đó. *Để khuyến khích sự đa dạng về lối chơi, người chơi sẽ nhận được thêm ưu thế +300% Ability Strength cho một Warframe và +300% Damage cho một món vũ khí, cả hai được chọn bất kì theo mỗi nhiệm vụ. Người chơi sẽ có Warframe và vũ khí được nhạn ưu thế khác nhau. Ví dụ một người có thể được tăng +300% Ability Strength cho Excalibur và +300% Damage cho Skana, người chơi khác lại nhận được +300% Ability Strength cho Mag và +300% Damage cho Braton. **Ưu thế này có thể được áp dụng cho cả những vũ khí và Warframe mà người chơi không sở hữu. *Trong số quân địch sẽ xuất hiện những Arbitration Shield Drone. Chúng tương tự như Shield Osprey, nhưng thay vì tăng Shield cho đồng minh, chúng tăng Damage và cung cấp khả năng kháng các ability của Warframe cho mọi đồng minh xung quanh (ngoại trừ những Arbitration Drones khác). Chính bản thân chúng cũng miễn nhiễm với các ability của Warframe. *Mỗi chế độ nhiệm vụ đều được tăng độ khó: **Survival: Trạm Life Support cung cấp lượng Life Support chỉ bằng 75% bình thường (bằng 22.5% tổng lượng Life Support Gauge). **Interception: Cứ điểm sẽ bị chiếm nhanh gấp hai lần so với bình thường. **Defense: Mục tiêu cần bảo vệ sẽ là một NPC lang thang như trong nhiệm vụ Sortie. Thời gian nghỉ gữa các wave giảm xuống còn hai giây. **Excavation: Defense time is increased from 100 seconds to 180 seconds, and power cores charge 10% in place of 20%. **Defection: Người chơi không thể hồi sinh mục tiêu cần giải cứu. **Infested Salvage: Các bảng điểu khiển có lượng máu chỉ bằng một nửa bình thường. Phần thưởng Phần thưởng được chia theo phiên (rotation) ABCC... Sau hai phiên đầu tiên là A và B, nhiệm vụ Arbitration sẽ tiếp tục cho phần thưởng phiên C cho đến khi nhiệm vụ kết thúc Khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ (extract), người chơi sẽ được nhận một Vitus Essence tương ứng với mỗi rotation được hoàn thành. Người chơi có thể đổi Vitus Essence lấy những vật phẩm trang trí bằng cách nói chuyện với một NPC trong phòng của Arbiters of Hexis trong một Relay bất kỳ. Tips Các Shield Drone tron nhiệm vụ Arbitration có khả năng kháng mọi ability của warframe và thê vào đó là khả năng làm mọi kẻ địch gần đó miễn nhiễm với ability của warframe. Mặt khác, khi một các drone này bị phá hủy, chúng phát nổ và gây ra một lượng sát thương khổng lồ lên mọi kẻ địch trong vùng ảnh hưởng. It's recommended that players deal with the drones as quickly as possible. Projectile launchers or weapons with large projectile hitboxes such as Arca Plasmor are ideal for this task, as the drones are fairly small and move around quickly. The ability immunity extends to Limbo's Rift Plane, in that they are unable to enter it and therefore cannot be killed by someone inside the Rift even while inside a Cataclysm. You can still switch to your Operator to damage the drones as it cannot enter the Rift Plane either. Enemies protected by the drones will not damage players inside the rift. In many cases, it is not recommended to play as the Warframe suggested by the Arbitration. Survival of yourself, your teammates, and the objective (depending on mission type) is key to success, so it is wise to use a frame with high effective health such as Rhino, Nezha, Inaros, or a frame with healing and damage reduction support such as Trinity or Oberon. Killing the enemies is no harder than a sortie mission, so the large increase in power strength is welcome but ultimately unnecessary. *'''Play it safe. '''Remember that you cannot revive yourself or your teammates: death is instant and permanent. Stay close to your teammates and proceed with extreme caution, especially in later rotations where every hazard can potentially cost your squad the mission. *Ancient Healer will apply its protection to the Arbitration Shield Drones, giving them a 90% damage resistance. It is advised to kill Ancient Healers before the Drone gets close to them. * Người chơi có thể sử dụng specter trong nhiệm vụ, nên specter rất hữu dụng trong các nhiệm vụ bảo về một điểm, đặc biệt là các nhiệm vụ Defense, Interception, Infested Salvage. Tốt nhất nên sử dụng những specter không ưu tieebn việc đi theo người chơi (Ví dụ như Ancient Healer Specter, Charger Specter etc.) trong các nhiệm vụ Vô tận khác như Survival, Defection, Excavation vì chúng sẽ làm chậm tốc độ di chuyển của cả đội, yếu tố thiết yếu để hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. ** Specter của Trinity có thể hồi máu cho mục tiêu cần bảo vệ trong nhiệm vụ Defense, và còn là một nguồn energy khá tốt, nên sẽ là specter lý tưởng để sử dụng trong loại nhiệm vụ này. ** Người chơi còn có thể sử dụng specter của Ancient Healer để giảm phần lớn sát thương nhận vào của cả đội, specter của Shield Osprey có thể được sử dụng để tăng lượng shield và tốc độ hồi phục shield. ** Những specter không có nội tại hay khả năng đặc biệt nào như specter của Roller hay Helminth Charger thì không quá hữu dụng vì chúng quá dễ chết và thường không chạy theo người chơi, nhưng vẫn có thể được sử dụng như một mồi nhử để dụ địch chạy ra xa khỏi người chơi. Lỗi *Ưu thế 300% Power Strength and 300% Damage vũ khí bonus không được áp dụng đối tất cả bản Prime của Warframes and và của vũ khí, mặc dù được áp dụng với một số bản prime. *Gara's Splinter Storm is able to damage and kill Arbitration Shield Drones, against the design intention. Trivia *Các nhiệm vụ Arbitration ban đầu được gọi là "Elite Alerts". *If the player has not completed all the nodes within the star chart, the Arbiters of Hexis will respond (with a different voice from the syndicate) that you have not completed all of the nodes. de:Schiedsgericht pt:Arbitragem